Speak Now
by oxArtemisxo
Summary: Fabian and Nina got in a huge fight 4 years ago that broke them up. Nina, not being able to stand the pain, moved away, but she realizes that a huge part of her is missing! She returns home to make up with Fabian to find out that he's already happy with somebody else! Can she win him back before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Guys! Here is chapter uno of my song based story Speak Now! The idea popped into my head and started writing right away! I completely forgot about my other story :/ But I've updated that one too now! You can check it out! Anyways, House of Anubis is NOT in my possession nor is any other place, person, or thing I may mention in this story. Exceot for one OC and one song! ENJOY! **

**Chapter 1: **

**Nina's pov **

It's been 4 years since we broke up. I should be over him, but I'm not. I think about him every day, and it's starting to interfere with my life. I need to find him, and see if he will forgive me. I need to feel his arms around me again. I need him to know that I'm sorry, that I never meant for this to happen.

_Flashback: _

_"Nina, it's not what you think I swear!" _

_"Tell me Fabian, how you kissing your ex girlfriend could be something else?" _

_"Nina, please just let me explain! I love you and I would never-" _

_"But you did Fabian! You can't deny that! If you loved me you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" I yell at my boyfriend, tears streaming down my face. _

_"Why can't you just trust me?" _

_"I did trust you! And you just shattered that trust! I love you more than I love myself... But it looks like you don't feel the same way. You cheated on me, and if you do that, I don't think this relationship can last." _

_"So are you breaking up with me then?" he asked, tears starting to form in his eyes now. _

_"I have to go Fabian. Good-bye." and with that, I left his apartment and never came back. _

I ignored every text, every call, and every letter from him. I was so mad, and I never gave him the chance to explain himself. I realize now, that maybe there was more to it than I thought. I wish I hadn't left him, he was really all that I had. I'm now living in an apartment 2 hours away with only a cat to keep me company.

It's pathetic.

Last week I decided enough was enough. I couldn't focus at work anymore because my mind kept wandering back to the days we spent together. I couldn't buy groceries because I found myself buying everything HE liked, rather than what I liked or needed. I can't even sleep anymore because I lie awake imagining how things would be different now if I had let him explain.

So now, here I am. A lonely, hungry, sleep deprived young woman with no social life except for a friendship with her cat. That's why I'm headed back to the city to find Fabian.

I'm currently aboard a coach bus on my way to Atlanta, Georgia. I pull out my phone and dial the number I know oh so well from calling it so many times.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amber, it's me."

"Oh my god! Nina?"

"Yup!"

"What's up? How are you? What's been happening? Where have you BEEN?"

"Amber."

"What?"

"Can you please calm down for just a second?"

"Yeah."

"I'm calling because I'm currently on a bus headed for Atlanta. I just realized that I kinda need a place to stay. Are there any cheap motels around your place?"

"My goodness, shut UP Nina! There's no way you're living in a crappy little motel for who knows how long! You HAVE to stay with me! Mick won't mind, he misses you too!"

"Oh right, you moved in with Mick over the summer. I forgot about that..."

"Yeah, it's great actually! Our relationship is going so well! Everything here is absolutely perfect!"

"That's great Ambs, I'm really happy for you! Anyway, I'll be arriving at the airport in about 45 minutes? Do you think you could pick me up?"

"For sure! See you soon Neens!"

"Bye."

Though I wasn't so confident about finding Fabian, I WAS super excited to get to see my friends again! Patricia, Mara, Amber, and Piper had all been so upset when I left. They'll be glad to know I'm back. It'll be nice to hear from Eddie and Mick again also. And I guess I'll see Jerome and Alfie too, because they're still dating Mara and Piper...

It's real nice having every one of your friends in a relationship but you. Just great. Not.

It's nothing but a reminder of my failure.

* * *

I arrived at the airport in time to find a squealing blob of pink flying towards me at great speed.

"Ninaaaa!" the blob screeched.

"Hey Amber!" I said as she engulfed me in a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much! Come on, let's get going, we have so many things to talk about!" she said, pulling me out the door and towards her car.

I threw my bag in the trunk and pulled myself into the passenger seat. Amber pulled out of the parking garage, blabbering on about who knows what.

"Anyway, so you came JUST in time, because Fabian is having this little get together party for no obvious reason! Now you can come too! It will be all of us from Anubis house! You, me, Mick, Jerome, Mara, Eddie, Patricia, Piper's coming with Alfie, and Joy!" Amber said enthusiastically.

Fabian's having a party? Guess I wasn't invited... Though I guess Amber's inviting me now. Oh and how lovely, Joy, the little girl who ruined my life is attending! Wonderful...

"Will you come Nina? Please please _pleeeease_?"

"Sure, but I'm pretty sure Fabian wouldn't want me there..."

"Oh please, after you left, his place was a mess! He had photos of you guys EVERYWHERE, and I found one of your shirts under his pillow! That's called 'not getting over someone. EVER.'"

"But Amber, that was 4 years ago. I'm sure he's moved on by now. Realized that I wasn't worth anything anyways..."

"Love doesn't die Nina! NEVER!" and with that Amber parked in front of her small house that she shared with Mick, and quickly hopped out. She grabbed my luggage from the trunk and ran swiftly to the front door. Amazing how she can carry so many bags... Must be from all her shopping.

I followed her up the steps as she unlocked the door.

"Mick!" she yelled.

"Yeah Ambs?" Mick yelled back from, I'm guessing, upstairs.

"I have someone here you _MIGHT_ want to say hi to!"

"What do you mean?" Mick replies appearing behind a railing on the next floor. "Oh my god! Nina?" He said, shocked to see me.

"Hey Mick" I said, waving awkwardly. He disappeared from behind the railing and came running down the main hall towards us.

"Nina!" he exclaimed, crushing me in a bear hug.

"Can't breathe Mick!"

"Sorry.." he said, letting go of me. "I'm just so happy to see you! It's been so long!"

"Yeah... Sorry about that..."

"No problem! It's just so great to have you back Neens!" Mick was absolutely beaming. I gave him a small smile, hoping it would pass as genuine.

"Awww!" cooed Amber, "I can't wait to see everyone else's reaction when they see you! Anyways, we have some unpacking to do, as well as some serious catching up! Follow me Nina." she waved for me to follow her as she started down the hallway. We went up a flight of stairs and turned left into the upstairs corridor.

"Here it is!" she said, as she pushed open the door to a cozy little bedroom. It had a double sized bed in one corner, with beige-white sheets and comforter. On the other side was a window with a view of the front yard. There was a large dresser on the wall between the bed and wall with the window and a closet beside the door.

Amber walked in and put my luggage down in the middle of the room. She took a breath and looked around.

"It's not much," she says. "But it's something. I think it's pretty nice... Feels welcoming, don't you think?"

"It's perfect Amber, thank you." I say, a smile forming on my lips. A new found confidence arose in my chest. I was back in Atlanta, and by the way Amber and Mick reacted when they saw me, I was sure that everyone else would also be happy that I was here. Including Fabian!

* * *

Amber and I talked for a while, mostly about what I've been up to, and how she's been doing. It was a nice conversation, but eventually, the topic appeared that I was hoping not to talk about.

"Nina," Amber said.

"Yes Amber?"

"Why, after 4 years, did you decide to come back. Don't get me wrong, I'm super happy that you're here! But we all thought you had left for good. What made you return?"

I took a deep breath. I really didn't want to tell anybody why I was here, but this is Amber. My best friend since high school back in England, the one who was always there for me when I needed her. I could tell her, right?

"I regret leaving. I wish I had stayed and listened to him. He told me there was more to what happened, that I didn't know the whole story. I was too upset to see past anything, so I left. I realized when I was gone, how stupid I was. I should have let him explain, there could have been more to what happened than I thought. Finally I decided that I had to come back. I needed to forgive him and more than that, I needed him to forgive me. I know that he's probably moved on, and I'm probably wasting my time, but I just need to apologize. It's been driving me crazy, the way I walked out on him without letting him say anything. I have to set things right." I say, Amber clinging to every word.

"Awwwww!" she squealed. "If Fabian heard that he would dump Joy faster than... Uh... Something really fast!"

Great... So Fabian was with Joy now... I mean, I knew he'd have moved on already, but with Joy? He told me he hated her... But then again, he was kissing HER the day we broke up.

"I doubt that Amber. He loves Joy, he always has. I was just... Nothing to him..."

"Nina. He loved, correction, _LOVES_ you! I'm telling you, he never got over you! He just went with Joy in an attempt to forget you, because he missed you so much! Trust me, I know these things." I rolled my eyes.

The phone rang and Amber went to get it, leaving me alone in my new temporary room.

No matter what Amber says, I can't shake the feeling that he doesn't care about me anymore. I know that he loves Joy, he has to! It's what makes sense... But then again, I also feel like there's still hope for us. I guess I'll find out at his party next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guuuys, okay. So I just want to say, that i'm usually not too fond of making Joy the "bad guy", I mean, let's not forget that she saved Fabian's life in season 2! I think she really resembles a REAL person. Her character shows that even the kindest of people aren't completely perfect! Everybody gets angry and does things they regret! But I just feel like this story needs a kind of controlling bit of Joy ;) PLease R&R!~ Sweetieboo **

** Chapter 2: **

**Nina's pov **

It's been 5 days since I came to Atlanta, and Amber hasn't wasted a second of it. As soon as I finished unpacking, she dragged me downtown for some shopping. At first, I was reluctant to go, but once we got started I realized how much I missed my shopping sprees with Amber! It felt good to be back home, doing the things I used to do.

We went to all the places we used to hang out before I left. We were at the mall, the park, the roller rink, six flags, and all our favorite cafés and restaurants! Now it was time to go to Fabian's apartment.

I'm worried but at the same time, super excited. But I think the excitement is seeing all my friends again.

Or maybe just seeing Fabian.

But I won't let myself admit it. I don't want to be torn to pieces if he doesn't feel the same way. If he's happy with Joy and he never wanted to see me again. I don't want to get my hopes up just to be crushed.

"I don't know about this Amber," I say, uncertainty growing within me. "Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Don't be stupid Nina! You are going to this party! You are going to have fun! And most importantly, you are going to talk to Fabian and apologize!" Amber replies, pulling me to the car.

I sit in the back, Amber in the passenger seat, and Mick in the drivers seat. He starts the car and we're off. I look out the window and reluctantly allow myself to think about my time as Fabian's girlfriend. I remember the first time he told me he loved me, our first kiss, some of our dates, and the nights we spent watching tv on his couch. How I miss those days... And now I have a chance, a very small one, but still a chance all the same, to get them back.

We turned onto the street that I knew all too well.

Mick parked the car in front of the apartment complex. I looked at the clock.

5:13

The party started at 5, so we'd be last to arrive. Just how Amber planned it. She wanted everybody to be there when I got there, so they could all see me at once. I hate being the center of attention... But I couldn't object to it once Amber was set on her plan. Believe me, I tried.

We walked up the stairs until we got to Fabian's floor. We walked down the hall to his apartment.

We stopped outside the door. Amber raised her hand to knock, and I took a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

The door opened and Mara was standing in the doorway. I exhaled, surprisingly glad that it wasn't Fabian who opened it.

"Hey guys!" she said, smiling. I was standing behind Mick so she probably didn't see me.

She moved aside to let us in. When Mick moved, Mara spotted me and her eyes grew wide.

"Nina?" she asked.

"The one and only!" I replied, smiling weakly.

Just then Jerome appeared behind Mara.

"Oh, there you are Mara! I was looking for you- Oh my god! Nina?" he said.

"Hey Jerome." I replied.

He turned and at the top of his lungs yelled;

"HEY! EVERYBODY GET OVER HERE! NOW!"

He stood in front of me, blocking me from view as everyone filed into the small entrance hallway. I guess Amber isn't the only one who wanted to surprise everyone with my presence.

"What is it Jerome?"

My breathing stopped immediately. That was the voice I had missed for so long. The one that belonged to the only person that I ever truly loved. It was HIS voice, and the last time I heard it, it was weak and cracking from his tears.

"Oh, nothing," Jerome said. "Just thought you'd be interested to see who just showed up with Mick and Amber!" He moved out of the way, making it so I was now visible.

I saw 9 faces staring at me, 2 not all surprised, that was Amber and Mick, and 7 wearing expressions of shock on their faces. Finally, someone spoke.

"Nina?" It was Piper. She ran up to me and enveloped me in a tight hug. Soon, Mara and Patricia followed, joining in on the hug. When we all pulled away, Mara was smiling, Patricia was laughing, and Piper's eyes were shining with tears.

"Well look who showed up!" Patricia laughed.

"I missed you so much!" Piper said, her tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"I missed you too" I said quietly.

I braced myself and then looked up to see the rest of my friends, more specifically Fabian.

His eyes were huge and his mouth was slightly open. I smiled at him and looked at everyone else. Alfie and Eddie were beaming, and Joy looked absolutely enraged. That made me smile on the inside. It sounds mean, but I love it when I make her angry!

"Hey guys," I say. "I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop by!" I tried to sound casual. I didn't want everybody knowing how scared I was.

"It's great to see you again Neens!" Eddie said. "Glad you decided to crash the party!" he joked, winking at me. I laughed.

I turned to Fabian.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" he replied, his mouth still open, although his eyes were back to normal.

I didn't know what else to say, so we just kind of awkwardly stood there for a bit.

Finally Mick broke the silence.

"Where's the food? This would be a pretty lame party without some snacks, and I don't know about you guys, but I'm outta here if you don't feed me soon!" he said.

Everyone laughed and Fabian turned to leave the hall.

"Come on," he said. "Food's out here." We all followed him out into the living room. There was a table set out covered in chips, fruit, veggies, cookies, spinach dip and bread, and punch. Mick ran strait for the food while I went and sat down on the couch.

I was never big on parties. I usually just sit in a corner somewhere by myself. But of course, being I hadn't seen anybody here in 4 years, there's no way they were going to let me be. I ended up talking to Mara about my cat, Eddie about baseball, Patricia about Eddie and their relationship, Piper about how I've been doing, and Alfie and Jerome about all their recent pranks. The only people I didn't talk with much were Amber and Mick, because I'd been talking with them for the past week, and Joy and Fabian.

I had a feeling he wouldn't want to talk to me. So after my conversation with Alfie and Jerome, I got up and went to the kitchen. Nobody was in there, which I was relieved about. I didn't really want to talk to anybody anymore. I poured myself a glass of water from the tap and sipped it absentmindedly. I was thinking about how stupid I was for coming here thinking he'd forgive me... He hasn't even cared enough to talk to me at all! But honestly, what was I thinking? Well obviously I know what I was thinking... But did I really expect him to take me back in a heartbeat? I knew he was with Joy, yet I still expected him to come crawling back? I'm a terrible person.

I put my glass down as the tears began to fall. Thank god nobody was in here, I probably look so weak and stupid! Crashing my ex-boyfriend's party and then breaking down in the middle of his kitchen! I leaned against the counter and put my head in my hands.

"Nina?"

Crap.

"Yes?" I say, looking up.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Fabian asked.

"Because I shouldn't be here! I was stupid to come!" I reply, burying my face in my hands again. Great, so now I've crashed my ex's party, broke down in his kitchen, and he's the one to come and find me.

I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Nina, it's okay. Look at me." I didn't want to look up, but something in his voice made me. Pain? Concern? Fear?

"Why DID you come?" he asks, his eyes staring into mine. I took a breath. This is what I was waiting for, this is why I came. This may be my only chance to tell him, and I can't back out now.

"I came because.." my voice faltered. I spoke again but with more determination. "Because I wanted to apologize. Every second of my life I regret not letting you explain. I can't even live my life normally anymore! I'm always too upset! You didn't see your face that day, but I did. And it haunts me. I came because I need you to know that I'm sorry. That every day I imagine what would have happened if I hadn't let my stupid short temper get the best of me!" I stood up and faced him, as I needed him to know how important this was. "As I told you 4 years ago, I loved you more than I loved myself. I've been living alone in an apartment 2 hours from here with only a cat to keep me company because I couldn't move on! I didn't come here for you to take me back. I know that you love Joy, and I wish the best for you two. But I need you to know that I forgive you, and most importantly I need to know if you forgive me." I say. I sighed and looked down.

"Do you forgive me Fabian?" I ask, looking up again.

His face is scrunched in pain. He looks like he's about to cry, which makes me start to cry harder.

"Fabian?" I say, my voice barely more than a whisper.

Suddenly he turns and bangs his fists on the counter. Then he turns to me, his eyes wet.

"Of course I forgive you Nina! It wasn't your fault! What you did was completely rational. I was stupid and I made a mistake. Nina, you were my best friend! You were the only person who understood me and I loved you! I'm so sorry that I caused you so much pain! I never wanted to lose you! I loved you so much... I... I... I think I still do..." he took a deep breath and looked down.

"You're with Joy now," I say. "You love her and she loves you. I just came to apologize, I'll be gone by Tuesday." I'm done crying. I won't cry anymore. It's not fair to Fabian. I wipe the remaining tears off my face and by the time Fabian looks up again, my face is completely dry.

"But I don't WANT you to go. I know I'm with Joy now, and you're right, I do love her. But like I said, you were my best friend and I need that friend back. Please don't go. Please, move back to Atlanta. It would make everybody so happy! Including me, just stay! Please..."

I wasn't prepared for this. I was prepared for him yelling at me, telling me to stay out of his life, maybe even slapping me. Of course I hoped he'd ask me to stay, but I was sure he never would! But he just did...

"I don't know Fabian. I'll think about it, okay? But this is your party and everybody's going to be wondering where you are. I'll be out soon, but you should go." I tell him. It's the truth, I will think about it, but I'm not making any promises. And this IS his party, soon Joy's going to stomp in here looking for him.

"Alright," he says. "Please come out soon."

"I will."

With that, he exits the kitchen, leaving me alone again.

I lean against the counter again, this time for support to make sure I don't fall over. After a few minutes of regaining myself, I walk back out to the living room where I am immediately pounced on by an awaiting Amber.

"Well?" she hisses under her breath so nobody but me can hear.

"Well what?" I ask.

"What happened with you and Fabian?"

"Nothing really, Amber. I told him I was sorry and he forgave me!"

She looked at me accusingly as though she knew there was something else that I wasn't telling her.

"And he asked me to move back because he missed me being his best friend." I sighed.

"Eeeep!" she squealed.

"Amber! He's staying with Joy, he loves her!" I hiss.

"Whatever," she says dismissively. "It's progress, soon you wi-"

"Attention everyone!" Joy yelled, tapping a metal spoon on a wine glass. Amber groaned but turned to face her. "You're probably all wondering why Fabes and I threw this party!" she said, pulling Fabian to her side. She looked at Fabian expectantly, I'm guessing she was waiting for him to finish the announcement for her. But he just stood there, from the look in his eyes I'd say he wasn't even listening. He seemed deep in thought, like he was somewhere else entirely.

"FABIAN!" she said loudly. Fabian snapped back to reality.

"What?" he said, completely clueless as to what was going on. There was a chorus of chuckles and giggles around the room. Fabian looked slightly embarrassed and Joy looked agitated.

"Our announcement Fabes!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh..." he said, looking down. It looks like he wasn't too excited about whatever announcement it was.

"Are you going to tell them?" she asked, her teeth still clenched together.

"Um... Well... I... Er... Um..."

"Fabian and I are engaged!" she blurted out. I felt my mouth drop to the floor. Mick dropped all the food he was holding, Alfie tripped and Piper had to help him up, Mara and Patricia were standing there wide eyed, and Amber looked like she was about to explode from anger. Even Jerome and Eddie looked shocked.

I could feel my face get hot and my eyes started to water. What was wrong with me? I told him to stay with her! I said I came to apologize and that I was leaving right away! That I was happy for him and Joy! So why do I want to cry?

"You're WHAT?" Amber asked, clearly fuming.

"Engaged! We're getting married next month! All the guests should receive their invite in the mail within the next week!" she repeated happily.

Amber grabbed Mick's wrist and then mine, pulling us towards the door.

"Come on," she said. "We are LEAVING!"

I quickly turned to have a last look at Fabian before I was dragged away. He had a look of... Regret? Uncertainty? Sadness? Why were his facial expressions so hard to read? Although I knew one thing. He wasn't very excited about marrying Joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Nina's pov **

Amber dragged Mick and I to the car as the tears started to flow. I still sat in the back, but this time, Amber sat in the drivers seat, holding her hand out for the keys. Mick knew not to deny Amber when she was mad. She started the car and pulled away from the apartment building.

Why I was crying, I didn't know. Maybe after all this time, I wanted more than forgiveness from Fabian. Maybe I was just upset that he was marrying Joy of all people! But no matter the reason, I was devastated.

We pulled up to the house and Amber got out, slamming the door behind her.

"My poor car..." Mick mumbled before also getting out. I sat there for a moment, as if gaining the strength to get up.

Finally I got out and headed to the door. When I got inside I heard Mick and Amber arguing.

"Well you didn't have to just LEAVE!" Mick yelled.

"YES, I DID. I wasn't staying and letting that stupid goody two shoes blab on about how happy they were! You saw Fabian's face, he doesn't want to pull through with this!"

"He wouldn't have asked her if he didn't want to marry her! Why can't you just be happy for them?"

"Because! Joy is a back stabbing witch! Remember how she got Fabian back? REMEMBER?"

I ran upstairs as fast as I could. I sure remembered how Joy got Fabian back, as it was what broke us up.

Flashback:

I was walking home from work when I decided to stop by Fabian's apartment. We had had a fight the other week and I decided I'd treat him to supper to try and make up for it.

I walked in and up the stairs. I hoped he was home because I really did want to apologize.

I reached his floor and headed down the hallway to his apartment. I went to knock on the door, but it was already slightly ajar. Maybe he was on his way out and accidentally left the door open when he went to grab something he forgot? Or maybe he wasn't home and he forgot to shut his door behind him? Or maybe he forgot to shut it when he came in?

I pushed it open more and stepped inside.

Or maybe it was open for his ex-girlfriend that he was currently making out with on the couch.

I backed out of the apartment, trying not to make any noise. I ran back out of the building, tears streaming down my face. I ran to my apartment and collapsed on the couch.

What just happened? What was wrong with Fabian? Why was he kissing Joy? He told me he hated her! That she was possessive and controlling! That she always did anything to get what she wanted!

Well I guess he doesn't hate her anymore.

I got up and started packing up my things. I was leaving. It didn't matter where, as long as I was away from Fabian and his stupid ex-girlfriend! I'd stop at his apartment on my way to... Somewhere, to let him know I was leaving and that we were done.

He had told me there was more to it than that. That he didn't mean to, and that he loved me. I hadn't believed him then, but I believed him when I came back. Now I realize I was stupid to ever believe what he said.

I darted into my room and started packing.

I said what I needed to say, it was time for me to leave. But before I could pack more than 6 shirts, I collapsed on my bed, my body shaking from my sobs.

I shouldn't be upset. But I am, because when I told Fabian that I DID love him more than I loved myself, I didn't realize that it was a lie. I still love him that much. And now he's marrying the girl that ruined what we had.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up fully clothed on top of my bed. I looked around and saw my half packed bag on the dresser.

I sighed and walked over to it. I started putting the clothes in the bag back into their drawers. I was so upset last night that I didn't realize how stupid I was being. There was no need for me to run away, if anything it would make things worse. Why? Because I'd start thinking about Fabian again, but this time I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Besides, that wouldn't be fair to him. He said he needed his best friend back, and I'm going to be there for him.

After I put away my mostly empty bag, I walked downstairs to find Amber making eggs in the kitchen.

"Morning!" she says as I sit down at the table.

"Good morning" I say, stifling a yawn. "How was your night?" She shrugged.

"Alright, I guess. Mick and I were fighting for a while, until we finally decided to give it up and go to bed... But aside from that it was fine. How are you doing?" she looked at me, concern showing on her face. She obviously thought Fabian's engagement would take an affect on me.

To be honest, it did. But I'm not going to let it ruin my life. Fabian said he needed me, and as long as he wants me, I'll be here.

"I'm fine. I've decided to sell my apartment and move back here." I say.

"Eeeep! Really? Oh my gosh, that's amazing! There's this cute little apartment building down the street that you could TOTALLY live in! I could help you renovate and redecorate to make it a really super cool place-"

Amber continued to ramble on about possible decorating choices for my non-existent apartment until Mick walked in and she immediately stopped.

"Mick." she said, I'm assuming as a greeting.

"Amber." he said in reply.

"Oh my god you guys..." I say. They both look at me and give me a puzzled look. "Oh please! I heard you last night! You two are supposed to be the cutest and HAPPIEST couple on the PLANET! You guys shouldn't be fighting! Mick, don't be mad at Amber, she was only trying to protect me. And Amber, don't be mad at Mick. He was just thinking about how us leaving would bother Fabian!"

"Bother him because there was still so much food..." Amber whispers so low that only I could hear it. I stifle a laugh as she sighs. "Mick, I'm sorry I made you leave the party. I was only worried about Nina, and how the news would affect her." she says.

"That's okay Ambs. And I'm sorry for getting mad at you for making us leave. I just thought it was rude to barge out and might hurt Fabian's feelings." He replies.

"I'm getting a lecture on manners from the boy who once chugged a whole bottle of Pepsi and then burped super loud, in front of my PARENTS!" Amber said jokingly.

"And I'm being told that you were protecting someone's feelings when you have cruelly criticized so many girls' outfits, killing their spirits?" Mick replied in the same tone. Amber laughed.

"I love you Mick." she says.

"Love you too Ambs." he replies, kissing her cheek then sitting down at the table. Amber puts the eggs she was cooking onto 3 plates and puts them on the table.

We both sit down on either side of Mick.

"So," Amber says to Mick. "Nina's decided she's going to move back to Atlanta!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**Nina's pov **

A week had passed since Fabian's engagement party, and we were all lounging in the living room talking about Mick's opportunity to play soccer for the cities minor league team.

"I think I'm going to go check the mail..." Amber said, getting up and crossing the room. She doesn't really understand soccer, or any sport for that matter. She tries hard to be supportive and excited for Mick, but she just doesn't get it.

I roll my eyes, but soon I'm in an in depth conversation with Mick about the rules of the game. We were just starting to talk about some times when a red card should have been shown rather than a yellow card, when Amber came running into the room.

"W-We got a-a-an invite." she said, panting. Mick and I watched as she opened the envelope and pulled out a thick piece of pink paper with purple ribbon on it. Fabian hates pink, which means Joy must have been responsible for the invitations, which means I probably won't be getting one.

Amber clears her throat and begins to read.

"Dear Mr Campbell and Ms Millington, you have been invited to celebrate the "wedding of the decade", involving bride, Joy Mercer and groom, Fabian Rutter. Please join us for the ceremony, binding this couple together, followed by the "all so amazing" reception service. We hope you can make it, please let us know if you can or cannot attend."

"Funny how she keeps emphasizing the fact that her and Fabian are a couple, getting married, being bond together, oh so happily!" I say sarcastically.

"Wedding of a decade? All so amazing reception? Amber, do we have to go?" Mick asks.

"Were you not the one saying that we can't be rude and hurt Fabian's feelings? I think not attending his wedding would be pretty rude! We have to be there for him... No matter how stupid he's being." Amber replies.

"Have fun at the wedding you guys," I say smiling. "You'll have a great time!"

Amber looks at me puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she asks. "You're not coming?"

"I can't. Joy sent the invites, which basically means I'm not invited." I explain.

"Pfft, oh please Nina. You're Fabian's best friend! There's no way you are missing his wedding! You don't need a damn invitation!"

I laugh. Amber is so funny, I love her so much. Spending time with her makes me really glad that I came back.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since the invitations came in the mail. Just to be sure, I called my neighbor who was taking care of my apartment and asked if I received an invite. I didn't. So while Amber and Mick were out helping with wedding plans and picking clothes, I was looking for a new apartment here in Atlanta. I still haven't told Fabian that I'm moving back. I've decided that I'll tell him the day of the wedding, as a kind of wedding gift I guess. The wedding's taking place in a cute little church on the outskirts of the city on Wednesday. As supportive as I'm trying to be with the whole thing, I still can't believe it's happening. I'M the one that should be marrying Fabian... We were so happy together, and probably still would be if Joy hadn't come and intervened. But I can't change the past. It's best to just support Fabian and Joy and pray for happier days in the future!

Naturally, Amber has dragged me along on a few shopping trips in an attempt to get me a dress for the wedding. I was getting kind of annoyed with it, so the last time we went, I bought the first thing that looked good on me. It was a purple sparkly tube-top dress that was tight around the top then flowed to my feet. I really didn't care about what I wore to the wedding. I shouldn't even be going! But when Amber has her mind set to something, you really have no choice but to pull through with it.

Anyways, I found a nice little apartment for sale in between Amber's place and Fabian's apartment. That way I can be close to either of them, my best friends. I'm going to check it out this afternoon. I'm pretty sure I'm going to buy it, and I'll go get all my things after the wedding.

As 2 o'clock arrived, (the time of my appointment to go through the apartment), I tried to quietly slip out the door so Amber wouldn't notice me leave. That plan failed. The moment I had the door open and my purse slung over my arm, Amber came running into the main entranceway.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Nowhere!" I reply.

"Nina, you're obviously going SOMEWHERE."

"Fine. I was on my way to look at the apartment I was going to buy. I have an appointment for 2 so I _REALLY_ need to be going!"

Amber starts squealing like there's no tomorrow and hops up and down.

"Ohmigoodness Ohmigoodness Ohmigoodness! Can I come? Please please please! Pretty pleeeease?"

"Fine Amber! Just hurry up!" I say as she quickly grabs her purse and follows me out the door. I get in the driver's seat of Amber's car while she climbs into the passenger side.

I drive a few blocks as though I was going to Fabian's apartment, but take a left a couple streets away.

"Wow Nina, your soon to be apartment is really close to Fabian's place!" Amber says as I park the car in the building's lot.

"I tried to find one that was in between your house and Fabian's apartment. I wanted to be close to both of you." I say, smiling.

"Awe! Nina, that's so sweet!"

We walk into the lobby and I tell the lady that I'm here for my appointment to view one of the apartments. She calls over another attendant to take me up.

The apartment, though empty, is perfect! It's nicer than my one back home! It has everything I need, a kitchen, living room, dining room, and two bedrooms. It also has a little windowed room off the side of one of the rooms. It looks like a nice place to sit and think.

After walking around the apartment for a bit, I turn to the attendant.

"I'll take it!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SO SORRY EVERYBODY! I totally thought that I had put this chapter up! It's been done for like AGES! The story is actually finished now, haha! My bad! Anyway, please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA **

**Chapter 5: **

Fabian's pov

Joy has been going absolutely crazy about the wedding and it's driving me insane! I'm not even sure if I want to pull through with is... It took lots of debating with myself to ask her in the first place! I can't marry somebody when I still love someone else... Can I?

Well it looks like I am. Besides, Nina made it quite clear at my party that she didn't want to get back together and that I need to stay with Joy.

But then why did she storm out with Amber and Mick? Well, that was probably Amber's doing... But why did she look like she was crying? There's no way she still loves me. Not after what I did to her. Is there?

"Fabes! Have you called the baker to make sure the cake is ready?" Joy calls from the other room.

"Not yet Joy! I'm getting to it!" I yell.

"Well hurry UP!"

I groan. Why am I even dating this girl? Guess it's too late to change my mind now...

But I promised myself that if Nina says she wants me back, I will go to her. It shouldn't happen, but if it does...

What am I thinking? I shouldn't be planning to leave my fiancé at the altar! Fabian Rutter, you have some serious issues. Maybe I'm just nervous about getting married is all, and my mind is just doing weird things.

But a part of me knows that I want Nina back...

"FABIAN!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Amber's pov

I pulled out my phone and dialed Piper's number. I would have called Patricia, but Piper is so much more pleasant!

"Hello?"

"Hey Pip!"

"Amber, I love you dearly, but PLEASE stop calling me Pip!"

"Ugh... Fiiiine. Anyways, I called because we need to decide who's place we're going to get ready at! You know, before the wedding?"

"Well... We can't go to Patricia's because she's a bridesmaid and Joy is making her get ready with the other ones... You wanna come here? There's no guys to get in our way and I have plenty of space!"

"Sure! Your place is perfect! I'll call Mara and let her know!"

"Okay, great! I'll see you tomorrow Ambs!"

"Bye Pip!"

"Amber!"

I hang up and head down the hall to Nina's room. I knock on the door and enter.

"Nina?" I say. She is sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up, her arms wrapped around them. Her head was down and she looked like she was crying.

"Hey..." I say as I sit down next to her. "What's wrong?" she looks up. Her face is tear stained.

"I can't do it Amber... I can't watch the love of my life marry another girl... It's too hard. I'm not going, I'm staying here!" she sobs.

"Nina," I say, patting her shoulder. "You're definitely not going to make Fabian change his mind by sitting in your room all day! I say, you go to that wedding looking beautiful! You know how on someone's wedding day, they see nothing but the bride? Well, if you go wearing the dress we bought, Fabian won't be able to keep his eyes off YOU! And who knows, he may call the wedding off tonight! I'm sure Joy HAS to be getting on his nerves by now!"

"Haha, you really think so?" she says, drying her eyes.

"I know so. I'm telling you, he still loves you! There's no forgetting what you guys had, and now you have the chance to have that again!"

"But he told me he loves Joy..."

"Not as much as he loves you! Trust me. By the time this wedding is over, Fabian won't be able to STAND Joy!" Nina and I laugh.

Fabian's pov

I can't stand Joy anymore.

"Fabian! Have you called all the guests to make sure they're coming?"

"Yes Joy!"

"And you DID call the baker?"

"Yes!"

"Good! Now I need you to go pick up the cake and your tux! And while you're at it can you get some more white streamers?" She says, walking into the room.

"Look Joy. I love you, I do. But I'm only one man! You're giving me a lot to do, and I don't know if I can handle it all!"

"Awe, Fabes," she says, walking up to me and stroking my face. "I love you too!" I smile.

"But seriously, get out."

I pull away from her touch and roll my eyes. I grab my wallet from the island in the kitchen and head out the door, slamming it behind me.

Do I really want to marry this girl?

Nina's pov

It's the day of the wedding and I'm getting ready at Piper's flat along with Mara and Amber. They've been happily chatting ever since I got here, and frankly, it's pissing me off. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be in Piper's bathroom, I don't want to be in this situation! Joy is all wrong for Fabian! I'm not saying I'm right for him... I'm surprised he doesn't hate me for walking out on him. He deserves far better than either of us.

But I still wish it WAS me that he was marrying...

"Oh! Nina! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Mara says.

"Thanks Mara" I say, halfheartedly.

"Nina, chill out," Amber says. "You don't need to be stiff! Go and have fun, maybe you'll meet someone at the wedding!"

"But I don't want someone else!" I snap. I know she's just trying to be reassuring, but I can't help it. I still love Fabian, and seeing him with another girl is torture.

I turn on my heel and storm out of the room. I go to Piper's bedroom where there's a large window overlooking the street. I sit on the windowsill, not even caring if the chipped wood wrecks my dress, and look down at the people walking by. Why can't I be one of them? Nothing to worry about, nothing conquering your mind, and especially no heartbreaking weddings to attend.

I continue to look out the window until I see a couple walking on the sidewalk. The girl has long, light brown hair, and they boy's is a darker shade of brown. They stop at the street corner and kiss.

Now the only people I see are Fabian and I. That could have been us! We could have still been together! Now it's too late... Now I'm alone.

I try to fight back the tears, but after a hard battle, I lose and I start crying.

Finally, the tears stop and I find myself daydreaming. In this fantasy, Fabian called off his wedding and came to me begging for me to take him back. Of course I did. And now I'm visualizing OUR wedding...

"Nina?" Piper comes into her room. I immediately snap out of my daze.

"Yes?"

"I'd ask if you're okay... But..."

"But you already know that I'm not..."

"Nina... I know this is hard for you, and I know you've probably heard this a lot from Amber, but it's his choice, and he asked her." she says.

"I know Piper... I know I'm being ridiculous," the tears start flowing again. "But I love him. I have since I met him, and I always will. I can't go, I can't handle it! Besides, I wasn't even invited. I can't just rudely barge in on a white veil occasion! It's not me..."

Piper comes over and puts an arm around me.

"I know you think you can't do it," she says. "But you can. Nina, it would make the world to Fabian if you showed up. I think he's already struggling with his choice, and knowing that he has your support would help him so so much." I sigh.

"Alright, I'll go... But I really don't want to. I'm sure I'll find a way to make a fool of myself somehow..." I give her a half smile. She smiles back and heads back towards the door.

"Come back when you're ready" is all she says before disappearing through the door.

Joy's pov

O. M. G. It's my wedding day! This is the best thing EVER! I'm marrying Fabian Rutter, my crush since grade school! He will finally be mine and ONLY mine. No more stupid Nina getting in the way. Sure I feel bad for being mean to her, but she tried to take my Fabes away! Anyone who does that is immediately in for a lifetime of pain and regret.

She had better not pull anything to mess this day up. I've worked too hard! All the planning and preparation! It's been insane, and I can tell Fabian hasn't been too keen on any of it either.

But now, everything is finally ready, all the decorations set, the guests in order, and everything just the way it should be! I'm at the church now, getting ready for the ceremony.

"Joy!" I hear someone call my name and spin around.

"Mama?" I turn and see my mother running towards me, a huge grin on her face. "Oh, Ma! I'm getting married!" I squeal.

"I know! Oh dear, you've grown up so much! I can't believe my sweet little baby is getting married!" she says, sharing my excitement. At that moment, the man in charge of the ceremony walks by. "You!" Ma yells. The man comes into the room looking confused.

"You had best make sure that everything goes perfect for my baby girl's wedding! If anything happens I'll have you fired faster than you can say I do!"

The man nods and quickly backs out of the room.

"I'm sure everything is going to be perfect!" I say.

"It had better be! This is one of the most important days of your life! Everything has to be just right!"

"It will Mama, don't worry about a thing." I smile and hug her. "Now go find Papa!" she nods and scurries away.

Ah, my wedding... In just an hour and a half, the guests will be floating in!

I head into the change room and slip on my dress. It's a one shouldered mermaid dress that really shows off my curves. I look absolutely AMAZING in it!

I walk out of the change room and call my stylist over to do my hair and makeup. This day is going to be almost as great as I look!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Speak now

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the last chapter of my song based story Speak Now! Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA**

Nina's pov

We all crowded into the cab that Amber had called earlier (nobody wanted to drive in their dress). Let's just say it was the worst car ride of my life. You'd hate it to if you were on your way to the love of your life's wedding with your worst enemy.

After about 20 minutes, we pulled up to the little church and got out of the cab.

"I really don't want to do this.." I whispered to myself, as we walked towards the back doors.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

We entered the church and I was sure to try and stay out of sight. I didn't want Joy or Fabian to see me, especially since I wasn't invited. But leave it to Eddie to spot me coming out of the girls washroom.

"Nina!" he called. I mentally kicked myself for being so careless and getting seen. "NINA!" he yelled.

"Will you keep it down?" I hissed, stomping over to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm technically not supposed to be here... I wasn't invited." I say.

"Ooohh! Nina's crashing a wedding!" he says.

"Who's crashing the wedding?" Alfie says, appearing from around the corner with Jerome and Mick.

"Eddie..." I whine. "Why must you be so loud?"

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel. _

"What's this I'm hearing about somebody crashing the wedding?" A plump woman appears from the same place Alfie, Jerome, and Mick came from. "Someone had better not be ruining Joy's big day!"

"It was just a joke Mrs Mercer, don't worry, everything's fine." Jerome says.

"Are you sure? My little girl warned me that some brat named Nina may try and sabotage the ceremony!" she yelled. I froze. Well, okay... I guess Joy telling her mother about me is pretty normal. I did come back as soon as they got engaged, but did she really think I was going to try and mess this up? "Are you Nina?" she demanded, pointing at me.

"Oh, no ma'am! My name is... Nicole, I'm Fabian's ... Childhood friend!" I say, as smoothly as I possibly can.

"Mmm very well." she says before trotting off after a man and boy wearing the same hideous colour that she is.

"Okay... That was a close one... See why I told you to keep it down?" I say to Eddie.

"Yes, now I understand." he says.

Suddenly, I can hear screaming from the room beside me. As the voice becomes clearer, I realize that it's Joy, and she's on her way out of the room.

"Hide me!" I yell before jumping behind Mick. Jerome and Alfie go on either side of him, making a barrier between me and Joy, keeping me invisible.

"God Patricia! Can't you do anything right!" she yells, storming out of the room. I peer between Jerome and Mick's arms to see Joy wearing the most god awful dress I have ever seen in my life. She looks like a friggin danish!

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I can't imagine this as Fabian's wedding, it's just not right.

Once Joy is gone, I go sit in the choir balcony that overlooks the front of the church. I can see everything going on below me, but nobody can see me. I sigh and put my head in my hands.

Fabian can't be wanting this...

I start imagining myself standing up and opposing to the wedding when the paster says "speak now". What would I do? What on earth would I say?

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say:_

_Don't say "Yes", run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

I decide I should probably get back down and find a place to sit before the wedding starts.

I see Fabian's family happily conversing with Joy's family (minus her father who must be with Joy) before I sit down behind a curtain.

I take a deep breath before the organ starts to play. Ugh... Wedding music.. It sounds so boring and unlively.

_Fond gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. _

I pull the curtain over more as I see Joy and her father appear at the end of the aisle.

_And I am hiding in a curtain, seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be. _

She starts strutting down the aisle as though she was on a catwalk rather than what it actually was. Looking at her, it makes me feel like the wedding is all for show. Like she doesn't love Fabian, what she loves is the attention!

I look at Fabian, and by the look on his face, he's thinking the same thing I am. He wishes Joy loved him the way I did, I can see it in his eyes. Maybe... Maybe Amber was right, and he wishes it was me instead of her.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen, _

_And I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't cha? _

In my mind I go over the same words I thought of earlier...

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"._

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_Your time is running out,_

_And they said, "Speak now" _

I snap back to reality just in time to realize that they are just about to say their "I do's".

"Do you, Joy Mercer, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" Joy chirps.

"And do you, Fabian Rutter, take this woman do be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I..." Fabian quickly scans the audience as if he's looking for someone. When he doesn't find them, he takes a deep breath. "I do." he says.

"If there is anyone who objects to these two being bound together in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

This is my last chance...

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance._

_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me. _

I step out from behind the curtain and walk forward. My hands are shaking, I'm not sure if it's from fright or anger, but I don't care.

I hear gasps from everybody in the room and I see Amber put a hand to her face and say "oh no", but I don't care. I'm only looking at Fabian.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you. _

I can see the expression on Fabian's face. He's startled, that's for sure. But part of him looks almost happy to see me. I start to speak...

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

"I'm really not the kind of girl who should be barging in uninvited to a wedding. In fact, I never would have dreamed of it until my friends convinced me to come. But Fabian, you aren't the kind of boy who should be marrying the kind of girl that only wants you for attention! You deserve more than that! Sure you made some mistakes but you're only human!" I say, tears springing to my eyes.

_So, don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now". _

"I want you to know that I never hated you. I loved you and I still do! I seriously hate myself right now for ruining your wedding, but you had to hear that. Please look at what you're about to do and reconsider." I say before turning and running out of the church.

I rushed out of the back door because everyone else would be using the front when they went to the reception. I leaned against the wall around the corner so that if anyone did come they wouldn't find me.

The next thing I did was the only thing I could do.

I slid down the wall and cried. I cried for two reasons. One, because I had just lost the love of my life resulting in the fact that I'd probably never look at a man again. Two, I had just made a fool of myself in front of Fabian, his family, and all my friends. How was I supposed to move back here if everyone hated me for that! That has to have been the single stupidest thing I have ever done in my life.

Part of me was glad that I had the sense to put on waterproof makeup, but the larger part didn't care. What should it matter if I look like a mess? It's what I am isn't it? I took a deep breath and looked down at the grass.

"Nina?" a familiar voice called from the door. "Nina?" Who would be looking for me? I just crashed a wedding and practically ruined it. Oh, I get it... They're probably looking for me to yell at me and tell me what a horrible, selfish person I am.

"NINA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

They were mad... They were really mad... I buried my head in my knees as a new set of tears started flowing down my face. I could hear padded footsteps coming towards me. I'm gonna be in so much trouble...

"Nina?" they said. I heard a 'plop' noise and felt something brush against my arm. I guess whoever it was sat down. "Nina..." he said. "Look at me."

I looked up and saw the face that had been haunting my dreams for the past 4 years.

"F-F-Fabian?" I stutter. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Joy?" He shook his head and gave me a half smile.

"Nope... I called off the wedding." he said. This really blew the wind out of me.

"You... What?" he took my hands in his and looked me straight in the eye.

"I called it off. You were right, Joy just wanted to put on a good show, I meant nothing." I tried to say how I only said that because I was angry and upset, that it wasn't true, but he cut me off. "I love you Nina. More than I could have ever loved Joy. I understand if you have to get back home, and that all this has probably been enough drama for one lifetime, but I just had to tell you." I smiled.

"I'm moving back." I say.

"What?"

"I'm moving back!" I repeat. "I bought an apartment last week! I had planned on telling you at the reception, but..."

"Nina that's amazing!" Fabian exclaimed. "That's absolutely amazing."

"Fabian?" I say.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I had my friends back, I had my home back, and most importantly, I had my Fabian back. Life was perfect.

_And you say, let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said "Speak now".__  
_

**A/N: Hey guuuys! So if you are reading this, it means you have read my whole story! YAY! Thank you so much to all who reviewed! I was thinking that I might do a sequel... So, here's the deal. If I get 10 more reviews on this story (and no, they can't all be from you Krystal.) then I will make a sequel! Be sure to check out my other stories Remember Me? and The Beloved! Bye for now! SIBUNA! ~SweetieBell**


	7. AN

Hello my most marvelous fans! This is just a heads up to those of you who have subscribed toand favourited this story! If you loved my story as much as it loves you, or more, or less, you can check out the sequel! It's called "A Second Chance to Make Things Right", I know, long name, but I couldn't think of anything xD Please check it out! It shall be up in two minutes :P Love you all to bits!~SweetieBoo3


End file.
